Solve for $a$, $ \dfrac{a + 2}{3a - 6} = 10$
Solution: Multiply both sides of the equation by $3a - 6$ $ a + 2 = 10(3a - 6) $ $a + 2 = 30a - 60$ $2 = 29a - 60$ $62 = 29a$ $29a = 62$ $a = \dfrac{62}{29}$